


Power

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Rook and Sharky enjoy switching things up in the bedroom, but tonight is Rook's turn to take charge, and she knows what she wants.Day 4: Pegging ⦾ Femdom ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Sex toys ⦾ Begging ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Handcuffs ⦾ Flogging





	Power

_Snap._

“Fuck!”

_Snap._

“Fuckfuckfuck_yes.”_

Sharky tugged at the police-issue handcuffs, the metal clanking against the wooden headboard as they limited the movements his arms could make, holding them firmly above his head. His bare chest and the top of his stomach had red horizontal streaks running across his skin from the leather flogger Rook had struck him with twice now, a couple of the stripes running through the top of the trail of dark hair that led from his navel down to his groin as he laid in the bed naked and vulnerable and at the deputy’s mercy.

“I think you’re having too much fun, Sharky,” Rook purred as she let the tails of the flogger settle on his chest before dragging them down, down, down and over his groin, one of the straps running directly along the underside of his aching cock while it rested up against his stomach. “Maybe the effectiveness of this type of discipline is wearing off and we need to move onto something a bit… harder. What do you think?”

“Mmmm, I think we might have to wait until payday if you want to find a new toy—_fuck.”_ The flogger came down on one of his thighs, close to his knee, and he could only release a low rumble from his chest after cursing, his head tipping back.

“Not what I asked, sweetheart.”

“Maybe you could repeat what you as—_fuuuuuck!”_ Another strike to his thigh was made, this time a bit higher, in the middle and closer to his groin.

“Keep playing with me, Boshaw. You don’t have much leg left before I reach that pretty dick of yours and I think you remember what happened the _last_ time you let me get that close.”

“Okay, okay, okay. I think, uh, I think it’s still mostly effective, but—but maybe you should just… just hit a little harder?” Sharky closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the strike to his thigh since he was unsure if his answer was acceptable. But when nothing came, he slowly opened them again, only to see Rook grinning down at him from the side of the bed, the flogger over her bare shoulder.

“Very good boy,” she crooned. “See? Was that so hard?”

“Well, I mean—” he began, but the snap of the flogger against his thigh—too fucking close to his balls and even harder than before like he’d fucking suggested, _idiot_—made him regret trying to be a smartass. “N-no, Ma’am,” he corrected.

The deputy set the flogger on the nightstand, but he knew she was far from done with it and that it was still close enough to reach if she wanted; still, he felt her fingertips on his thigh—the spot where he’d been struck thrice already—and they were gradually dragging up his skin, making him shiver. When she reached his groin, the palm of her hand pressed onto the underside of his dick and slowly moved up toward the head as it was resting against his stomach, making him groan.

“You want me to fuck you, Sharky?” she asked quietly, and his eyes were on her again as she stood beside the bed naked; his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. _Fuck,_ he wanted to touch her.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he answered.

Rook grinned at him, pearly white teeth bared as the feature reached her eyes and she moved directly to the nightstand, pulling the top drawer open. “I suggest you beg for it, then,” she said.

He watched her eyes hungrily look him up and down, lingering on his hard cock a bit longer than the rest of him—could she see how he was _pulsing_ for her?—before she reached into the drawer and pulled out a box, then set it on top of the nightstand. A quick glance was made at him when she realized he hadn’t started begging yet and their eyes met for only a second. “Go on, Boshaw. Beg me to fuck you. I wanna hear it.”

“Mm, fuck.” Sharky’s hips flexed involuntarily; impatiently. “Please fuck me, Ma’am. I wanna see you wear that strap-on and hear you moan as you push it inside me and fuck the hell out of me. _Fuck.”_ He threw his head back, groaning with the same amount of impatience his hips seemed to display as they continued to flex, his legs spreading with anticipation while he listened to the deputy pull items out of the box. He knew what she was getting—that box held all their toys. She’d get the lube to prep him and the strap-on that would get them both off, so they’d be fucked out for the rest of the night.

He felt the bed dip before he heard her movement and his eyes opened again, looking down to see her maneuver between his legs; his knees bent automatically for her, thighs spreading so she’d have more room and better access to what she wanted.

“You are such a good boy, Sharky,” she crooned, coaxing him to lift his hips as she slid one of their pillows beneath him. “Comfortable?” she asked, and when he confirmed, Rook grabbed the bottle of lube that she’d placed beside him on the bed—with the strap-on—and popped it open. She was sure to keep her hands in his view as she poured some of it into her palm, closing the bottle again and setting it back where it was as her lubed-up hand reached forward, palm running along the underside of his cock just like she had earlier. Deft fingers wrapped around his girth then, making slow strokes and spreading the lube along his length.

_Fuck._ He couldn’t help the low moans that escaped him, his eyes closing for a few seconds before reopening as soon as both of her hands were on his groin, one continuing to stroke his cock and coaxing him to thrust into her grip while the other was spreading some of the lube down to his balls and massaging them, rolling them in her palm and fingers. 

“You like that, honey?”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned; but when a sharp _slap_ of her wet hand was brought down onto his hip, he nearly yelped at the sting before correcting himself. “Fuck yes, _Ma’am.”_

“Mm, that’s better,” Rook said with a grin. Her hands left his groin and he watched as she opened the lube bottle once more and poured a generous amount of it onto her fingers, closing the bottle and setting it down again. Her free hand—the one without the lube—slid up and down his thigh. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said quietly. One of her hands disappeared and he soon felt her fingers between his legs, slowly rubbing along his hole and making him shiver. Her other hand went back to his cock, fingers wrapping around him and making slow strokes to help him relax because she knew his body always had trouble relaxing in the beginning; and it certainly helped for when she started pressing one finger in, pushing to the first knuckle and making him lightly moan.

“There we go; you’re doing so well, baby. Just try to relax,” she said quietly. Her finger pulled back a bit before pushing in just a bit more than the first time, repeating the action until the digit was in to the second knuckle, and then the third. “Talk to me, Boshaw. Feeling okay?”

“Fuck, Rook,” he panted, “I’m good, I’m good.”

“Mm. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

He nodded to her question and could feel her smile against his thigh after placing a kiss there, her finger slowly moving in and out now. He wasn’t sure how long it took him to relax around the digit because he was so focused on the pleasure it gave him—alongside the pleasure he was receiving from her other hand wrapped around his dick—but he soon felt her pushing in a second finger and it just left him a moaning _mess._

From there, it was easy sailing. She got the second one in and would scissor her fingers to help stretch him out a bit more and soon had the third in after fucking him with the first two; and before he knew it, she had pulled her hand from his cock and slowly pulled her fingers from his ass, making him whine like a needy bitch from how suddenly empty he felt.

“You’re okay, baby, I’m right here,” she crooned as his eyes opened and looked down to her.

The deputy was on her knees with them spread as she slid one end of the strap-on into her pussy with a soft gasp, then situated the straps around her hips before lubing up the end that was meant for him. Her hand stroked the fake cock thoroughly, ensuring every inch of it was covered with lube—and when her eyes raised to his, she noticed he was watching what she was doing with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. _Fuck,_ watching her do this was hot as hell.

A wide, toothy grin spread across her face. “Getting impatient?” she asked as she shifted between his legs, moving closer and gently pushing his thighs a little so she could get into the right position.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted.

“Mm. When’s the last time I fucked you, Boshaw? Hmm? When’s the last time I _really_ fucked you—left you boneless and breathless and unable to take anymore?” Her hand was on his cock again, her palm rubbing up and down the underside of it as she let it rest against his stomach still, not wrapping her fingers around his girth.

“A couple months ago, I think.”

“You think it’s about time I do that again?”

“Fuck yes, Ma’am,” he groaned.

“Good boy. You ready?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m ready as fuck.”

Rook grinned at him before shifting her hips, her free hand guiding the fake cock until he felt it press against him, a sort of pressure building and building as she started to push it in. Sharky groaned at it but she always took it slow; and once the head was in, she waited, giving him a moment before she started easing it in so it wouldn’t hurt or make him hesitant on letting her peg him again.

But he was a goddamn moaning mess again before she even had it halfway in.

“Still doing okay?” she asked, and he couldn’t even open his eyes or lift his head after it fell back.

“Y-yes, Ma’am,” he breathed, already panting.

“Good boy, Sharky,” she replied. Her hand found his cock again, fingers wrapping around it this time and making slow strokes while she eased the rest of the way in. She gave him time to adjust, of course; keeping still and just slowly stroking his dick while she waited for him to give her permission to start moving again.

It made him think about the time she’d told him how she may have had control in the bedroom sometimes, but he was actually the one who had _power;_ and every time she pegged him or dominated him between the sheets, he realized that was true. She hung on his every word.

Fuck.

“Okay,” he whispered, his hips rolling just slightly. “I’m good.”

“I’m sure you are, baby, but I want to hear you beg for it.”

Sharky cursed beneath his breath, his hips continuing to roll. “Please,” he growled, though growling the word wasn’t really intentional. “Please fuck me with the goddamn strap-on, Rook. I know you’re just as eager because it’s pushed deep in your pussy and I wanna hear you moan while you fuck my ass.”

Her hips still hadn’t moved but after his words, her hand had stopped stroking his dick and so he thought he’d done something wrong. The pyro opened his eyes then, looking down at her, but she looked… surprised, sort of. And the moment they made eye contact, a wide grin slowly spread across her face and she started stroking his cock again at the same time she slowly pulled her hips back and then pushed them forward, beginning to fuck him.

It was heaven. He was in heaven. He had to be in heaven, right?

Rook was moaning fairly quickly, and he knew she was getting something from this, too—not just from having the other end of the toy shoved up her cunt, but also from the sight of seeing him cuffed to the bed and being the one jerking and fucking him, too.

“Oh, god, Rook,” he moaned, and her hand squeezed his cock a little before she began stroking faster, her thrusts speeding up enough to where her hips were lightly clapping against his ass. She was about to end this party before it really even started if she kept going at this pace. “Rook, baby—"

“Shut up, Boshaw,” she growled and snapped her hips against him, making him groan loudly. The deputy started fucking him faster, but when she repositioned how she was sitting on her knees and instead began pushing in at a slight upward angle, he about fucking _lost it._

Sharky’s body was nearly _trembling_ while he was getting fucked, Rook’s hips soon snapping against his ass hard and fast while her hand was stroking his cock quickly, squeezing almost to the point of discomfort. The coil in his belly wasn’t necessarily sudden but it certainly skyrocketed like it was—it didn’t give him much of a warning when he was about to explode.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum—”

“Let me see you cum, Sharky.”

His eyes rolled up as he came, hot spurts of white streaking vertically along the fading, horizontal red marks along his stomach and chest Rook had gifted him with the flogger not long before she started fucking him.

“Oh, fuck yeah, there you go. Look at all that fucking cum.”

He vaguely remembered babbling something to her in return, mumbling _’thank you, Ma’am’_ a couple times as she fucked and stroked him through his release, and she continued doing so even after it became too much. Too fucking sensitive.

“Rook,” he groaned, but the only things that changed were that she removed her hand from his cock and her hips slowed in thrusting. Instead, she leaned forward, the hand that had been stroking him planting flat on his stomach and into the streaks of his cum so she could steady herself and hold herself up while her other hand went to his face, grabbing his jaw so he was forced to look at her.

“Look at me,” she ordered, her voice a growl; he obeyed and opened his eyes. “I know it’s sensitive, but I want you to cum again. One more time, Sharky. Can you do that for me?” 

He swallowed hard but nodded. “Yes, Ma’am,” he whispered, and her eyes lit up at his words.

“I know you can, baby. Good boy,” she crooned before leaning back to sit on her knees again, her hips beginning to thrust once more so she was fucking his ass. The hand on his stomach started rubbing her palm up and down his abdomen, smearing his cum all over his skin and into the trail of hair that led down to his groin. “Goddamn, Sharky. You are so fucking sexy,” she growled.

After rubbing his cum on him, her hand went back to his cock again and this time it wasn’t so sensitive when she started rubbing him, though she didn’t even wait before she was stroking him fast like before. Her hips were thrusting harder than before, too, snapping roughly against his ass and making him moan—but he could hear her moaning alongside him and more than before.

_Fuck,_ he was already close again, Rook’s body having shifted and he was fairly certain she was brushing against his prostate with the strap-on because his entire body was fucking _singing_ and he felt like he was about to melt into the bed. Sharky’s eyes rolled up and closed as his head just fell back onto the bed again while he panted, trying to catch his breath between the loud moans he was releasing.

“Talk to me, Boshaw. Tell me what you want,” she ordered.

“I wanna cum, Rook. Oh, god, I wanna cum again. Please make me cum. Please, please make me cum. _Pleasemakemecumpleasepleaseplease.”_

“Good boy, Sharky. You already close?” He nodded, completely unable to even say anything now. “Come on, baby. Cum for me. I’m close, too, and I wanna cum all over this goddamn toy while I’m fucking your ass.”

“Oh, god. Fuck. _Fuck.”_ Where his body had nearly melted into the bed moments ago, he felt himself tense now as he came for the second time, a loud moan rumbling from deep in his chest—and he heard Rook topple over the edge behind him, her hips slapping roughly against his ass as she was drawing out her own release and, at the same time, his.

“Fuck, Sharky, fuckfuckfuck_fuck!”_ she moaned; but after thrusting a few more times, she came to a stop, both of them breathing heavily.

The hand that was still wrapped around his cock finally released as he was going soft, only to press her palm to his stomach once more, smearing his cum along his skin just like she had the first time. Rook pressed her lips to his thigh in a soft kiss before she started slowly and gently pulling the strap-on out of his ass, making him gasp and shudder in the process—and she wasn’t free from gasping, either, since the other end was still stuffed between her legs. 

Once it was out, she freed herself from it and tossed it onto the floor for now. “Fuck, Boshaw. Your begging really did me in. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“Yeah," he agreed.

He definitely had power.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit carried away and pegging isn’t even a kink I have????


End file.
